Headquarters (game mode)
Headquarters (also known as King of the Hill) is a multiplayer game mode featured in all ''Call of Duty'' games until (and including) Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. In this mode, teams capture a set point in the map (the "headquarters") to gain points. It is one of the most popular game modes, as it offers experience per time that the headquarters is held, allowing for larger sums of points earned. Teams must coordinate a steadfast and solid defensive perimeter around a captured headquarters in order to hold it. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered the headquarters is marked by a metal box with a computer on top (The Wii version has a wooden box with a Satchel charge); each game using slightly different representations. In Call of Duty: World at War a wooden table with a radio and helmet is used. There is also a Hardcore variant. Modern Warfare 3 features the mode with the "Ricochet" option on. A 20-player variant is also present in Modern Warfare (2019). How it works Victory *'Points to win': 250 (200 in Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare (2019), 400 in Modern Warfare 3) *'Time limit': 15 minutes (20 minutes in Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3, 5 minutes in Modern Warfare (2019); none in the 20-player variant) Team score *'Capture an HQ': 5 points (50 in Black Ops and Modern Warfare (2019)) *'Hold HQ': 5 points every 5 seconds (50 in Black Ops and Modern Warfare (2019)) Individual score * Kill: 50 points* (5 points in Modern Warfare and World at War) * Assist: 20 points (1-4 points in World at War and 10-80 in Black Ops)* * Capture HQ: 20 points (250 points in Modern Warfare 2 and 200 in Black Ops) * Destroy HQ: 15 points (250 points in Modern Warfare 2 and 150 in Black Ops) * Hold HQ: 5 points each 5 seconds (10 points each 5 seconds in Modern Warfare 2 and 50 points each 5 seconds in Black Ops) °Killing a player that is in the process of capturing a headquarters will yield double points. °Individual score values in Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare (2019) are multiplied by ten (10) Rules In order to capture the headquarters location, at least one player from a team must stay within a close proximity of the location; more players accelerate how fast the location is captured. Once a headquarters is captured, the defending team may not respawn. Modern Warfare 2, Modern Warfare 3, Modern Warfare (2019) and Black Ops feature activation delays, allowing each team to attempt to gain hold of the location before the headquarters may be captured for points. Headquarters Pro The Headquarters game mode in Modern Warfare 2 is somewhat modified from its predecessors. In HQ Pro, the Headquarters' location is marked but remains inactive for thirty seconds before it can be captured, giving both teams a fair chance to get into position. This was done to address the problems in the previous games, where oftentimes the team that captured the first Headquarters would win the game, given each HQ location after it is where they respawn. Additionally, the goal score is 200 instead of 250 in previous games. Also, once defending teammates are eliminated, they no longer score XP for themselves. A Hardcore Ricochet mode is available for HQ; despite it being hardcore players respawn immediately (as long as they are not defending an HQ). If teammates are shot, the player takes the damage or dies, depending on the team damage inflicted. Headquarters Pro is similar to Modern Warfare 2 in Modern Warfare 3, except that the goal score is 400 instead of 250. Videos 42-8 CoD2 Headquarters Straight Gameplay|Gameplay in Call of Duty 2. Headquarters - Call Of Duty 4 Online Gameplay|Gameplay in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty 5 World at War - Headquarters 1 - Airfield (Gameplay)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: World at War. MW2 Bailout Headquarters Gameplay Stimulus Package (HD)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. COD BO Headquarters Hotel|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops. MW3 Headquarters|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Black Ops 2 - Headquarters on Raid (Swarm Gameplay)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty Modern Warfare Headquarters Gameplay (No Commentary)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Gallery WaW Playlist Headquarters.png|''World at War'' Headquarters icon. ELITE_Headquarters.png|''Black Ops'' Headquarters icon. Headquarters playlist icon BOII.png|''Black Ops II'' Headquarters icon. HQ Icon MWR.png|''Modern Warfare Remastered'' Headquarters icon. Trivia *If the player stands exactly where the HQ table appears next just before it does, they will die instantly. **The only exception is in Black Ops II, where if the player goes prone where the HQ table will spawn, the player will end up inside the HQ. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: World at War Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 3 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Gametypes